The time Tina had to pretend to be Blaine's girlfriend
by darrenchris99
Summary: Blaine's father does not like the fact that Blaine is gay. He sets up dinners with other family's to see if Blaine would date any of their daughters. Blaine and Kurt are sick of this so they get Tina to pretend to be Blaine's girlfriend. Blangst.


**Disclaimer:**

Blaine was sitting on the couch in his sitting room, looking up at his father, a scared look on his face. Earlier on that day, Blaine was up in his bedroom with his boyfriend Kurt. The two of them were sitting on Blaine's bed holding hands and they were sharing chase kisses. The touches and the kisses were very innocent, as where the two boys. When they were alone and in Kurt's room they would risk lying down together with Blaine's head on Kurt's chest. They couldn't take this risk in Blaine's house.

But Blaine's father didn't care about the fact that all of the boys relationship was just pure innocent at the moment as when they felt like they were ready they would take the next step in their relationship. All in all Blaine's father just hated the fact that his youngest son was gay, no he didn't even wanted to think about Blaine doing such disgraceful things like that.

The thing is that Blaine's father didn't even know that Blaine had a boyfriend at all as Blaine told his father that he had a girlfriend in order for his father to get off of his back. The reason why Blaine had done this is that every night Blaine's father would bring a family over and that family always had a daughter, in which Blaine would be forced to talk and befriend the person

Blaine didn't care normally talking to girls, in fact he loved girls just not in the way. No what he really hated was the fact that he was being forced into making a friendship with this girl and their parents hoping that they would eventually get into a relationship, this is never going to happen of course but his parents seem to hope that it would.

Blaine's father was never happy over the fact that his plans never seem to work out so he makes more and more dinners with different families each time and it would happen every single night so Blaine's limited time with Kurt is even more limited which really sucked. In the end the had to think of something in order to be able to have more time with each other.

Before they thought of something Blaine had asked Blaine if he wanted to tell his father about him. Blaine went white and he had to sit down. Kurt was curious why Blaine was had such a extreme reaction as he always had a great father and didn't know why Blaine had such a bad relationship with his father, yeah sure he did know that Blaine's father wasn't supportive of Blaine being gay but Kurt could not get over the fact that just because Blaine was gay Blaine's father did not love him any more.

The sad thing is Blaine's father just didn't love him any more just over the fact that Blaine was gay, It was hard to believe as Kurt grew up in a very accepting household while Blaine did not. In the end Kurt was very sad to see Blaine upset and he came up with the idea of getting one of Kurt's friends that Blaine had met and liked, to pretend to be Blaine's girlfriend.

At first Blaine was totally against the idea but Kurt reminded him that he should do it so they could have more time together as they really did miss spending time together, and also Kurt really didn't mind him having a make relationship with one of his best friends. Still Blaine was against it as he didn't want to go through when he thought he was bi. Once again Kurt talked to him about it and said "_It's okay, I trust you and your decisions that you make."._

So Blaine agreed to pretend to relationship with one of Kurt's friends. They ended up getting Tina to be the pretend girlfriend, at first Blaine was worried as Tina was dating Mike but Blaine and Kurt both talked to Tina and Mike together and they agreed. So what they did is that they went to different locations and took lots of cute photos together. In the photos it was usually Blaine kissing Tina on the head or the cheek as both Blaine and Tina was okay with it. Kurt wasn't having that so for the last photo he got Blaine and Tina to peck on the lips, Blaine wasn't having any of it so Kurt had to bribe him with a bow tie and a peck of his own. At first Blaine blushed a little but in the end he agreed. After the kiss which Blaine and cringed about while Kurt took a picture they spent the rest of the day just being together before Blaine had to go to yet another family dinner with another family.

The day after they took the photos Blaine went up to his father and shown him the pictures while saying " Dad I have a girlfriend, her name is Tina".

Blaine's father was delighted that Blaine had a girlfriend and it was even better was the fact that Tina was Asian as Blaine's grandfather was Asian as well. Blaine's father immediately inviting Tina over for dinner in order to get to know her.

Blaine's father was so happy that his son was finally doing to right thing which was dating young pretty girls. Blaine wasn't too keen about this and about the fact that Tina had to continue pretending that she is Blaine's girlfriend. Tina didn't mind though so they agreed. Thank god though that Blaine's father only seemed to want to have Tina over and not all of her family.

The day before the dinner however Blaine went over to Kurt's house and just spent the whole day just cuddling to Kurt in Kurt's bedroom. At one stage Blaine was lying down with his head on Kurt's chest with one of their hands clasped together, Blaine just listening to Kurt's breathing and trying hard to not think about tomorrow. This seems to be not be working as he seemed very stressed out lying there. Kurt noticed this too so he trying hard to calm Blaine down but so far it wasn't working.

Suddenly the door opened and Blaine reacted before thinking and he jumped up and ran to the corner cowering. The thing is when Blaine jumped up he smacked Kurt in face with his head and made Kurt's nose start bleeding. Kurt had cried out with pain and Burt rushed into the room worried and slightly angry over the fact that the door was shut, Burt was going to start shouting but the he saw what had happened in the room and he stopped.

Kurt looked stunned on the bed wondering why Blaine had such a reaction of Burt coming into room. Kurt didn't realize that Blaine had smacked him and made his nose bleed. All he saw was the fact that his boyfriend was in the corner of his bedroom, cowering and looking scared. Kurt jumped up, uncaring about his nose and went over to Blaine and drew him into a hug. While Kurt was trying to calm Blaine down, Burt was running the situation over in his head.

Most teenagers hated when their parents come into their room when they are trying to have alone time with their partner. But what Blaine did was not normal, at all. Who would go to the other side of the room when a parent came in. Apparently Blaine did.

Kurt succeeded in getting Blaine to calm down by putting Blaine onto his his lap with Blaine's head curled into Kurt's neck. Kurt was whispering mindless things like "Its okay baby, I got you, you're safe. It wasn't your father. No shh baby its okay, don't cry" while rocking back and forth trying to calm him down. Blaine was sobbing loudly now. Blaine had really thought that when the door was opening it was his father, not Burt. While this was happening Burt slowly went and sat on Kurt's bed, watching the two boys.

Burt knew now that even though he doesn't know Blaine all that well, he was going to look after him like his own.

**Yeah I know, sucky ending. Hope you enjoyed this story, I will probably make more chapters of this! Thanks guys for the alerts, views, favs and reviews on my last story!**


End file.
